


Queer Anonymous

by IndigoDream



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is Queer, F/F, M/M, Other, Sky is both the fate sky and the winx sky, canon exists to be beaten up, groupchat fic, make of that what you will :), relationship tags will be added as they develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Fairy001 started a groupchatFairy001 added ten membersleylines changed the name to Queers AnonymousFairy001: Hi folks :) This is the start of the Alfea “Queer Anonymous” group chat, where queer people in school can interact with one another. As you all know, this is an anonymous community, so no names are needed! Me and the other organizer don’t know your identities either, so there is no worries to have if you aren’t out :) I hope you’ll enjoy this!
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_Fairy001 started a groupchat_

_Fairy001 added ten members_

_leylines changed the name to Queers Anonymous_

**Fairy001** : Hi folks :) This is the start of the Alfea “Queer Anonymous” group chat, where queer people in school can interact with one another. As you all know, this is an anonymous community, so no names are needed! Me and the other organizer don’t know your identities either, so there is no worries to have if you aren’t out :) I hope you’ll enjoy this! 

**plsdonttalktome** : Thx

 **oftheworldboy** : Thanks ! It’s really nice to have this :) 

**makesmefeel** : So what are we supposed to do here @Organizers 

**leylines** : Just a way for y’all to talk with one another, a bit of community for us queer ppl 

**makesmefeel** : Nice

_plsdonttalkome changed their nickname to BadBitch_

_oftheworldboy changed their nickname to Sky_

**cantbebound** : @Sky dude… you are aware this is an anonymous thing right

 **Sky** : Yea, but idc if people know, all the important ppl do anyway 

**BadBitch** : … all of them? 

**Sky** : Yea.

 **Sky** : well ig riven doesn’t know but he was saying some shit about gays the other day so 

**greenpower** : lol yeah he is a dick 

**greenpower** : sucks to be his roommate, rip to u @Sky

 **Sky** : he isn’t a bad guy, just keeps bad company 

**BadBitch** : ok but he’s hot

 **calientebabe** : can’t say, I’m a lesbian 

**dontaskdonttell** : He does have a nice ass 

**BadBitch** : See, that’s what I mean, thx @dontaskdonttell for having some fucking TASTE 

_calientebabe changed BadBitch’s nickname to CrushesOnBigots_

**CrushesOnBigots** : … fuck u @calientebabe 

**calientebabe** : Always a pleasure :) 

**Fairy001** : guys omfg

_CrushesOnBigots changed calientebabe’s nickname to Lesbitchian_

**Lesbitchian** : Aww thanks :) 

**dontaskdonttell** : You have an amazing energy girl 

**leylines** : wait y’all, mind giving pronouns so we don’t get mixed up 

**Sky** : Oh, sure! Well, mine are he/him haha 

**makesmefeel** : Sky, you are a treasure, you sweet child. They/Them for me

_makesmefeel changed their username to Thembo_

**greenpower** : She/her for me! 

**CrushesOnBigots** : pronouns are for the weak. U may not call me by anything else than ur majesty 

**Lesbitchian** : ok asshole 

**CrushesOnBigots** : girl u have some beef or 

**Lesbitchian** : how do u know im a girl 

**CrushesOnBigots** : My b, shouldn’t have assumed 

**Lesbitchian** : nah im fucking with u, girl, she/her for me

 **CrushesOnBigots** : B I T C H

 **Lesbitchian** : :) 

**dontaskdonttell** : Omfg @CrushesOnBigots, rip u it was nice knowing u 

**dontaskdonttell** : also, she _they_ he for me, mostly she but it changes so

_dontaskdonttell changed their nickname to NoGenderLeft_

**Fairy001** : That’s cool! She/her for me 

**leylines** : ze/hir for me folks 

_Fairy001 changed their nickname to LadyInCharge_

**Lesbitchian** : LMAO 

**Lesbitchian** : I like u girl 

**LadyInCharge** : I know what I’m worth 

**leylines** : y’all gotta pick me a good nickname y’alls fucking rock

 **leylines** : wait nvm

_leylines changed their nickname to LIZard_

**NoGenderLeft** : Ok so we bitch on @Sky for his nickname but a pun name is ok @LIZard

 **LIZard** : I’m a mystery in the night 

**Sky** : Real name gang 

**CrushesOnBigots** : that doesn’t sound as cool as u think 

**Sky** : u rlly are earning ur name dude 

**CrushesOnBigots** : How do u know im a dude

 **Sky** : you can’t pull the same shit @Lesbitchian did its unoriginal 

**CrushesOnBigots** : jerk 

**CrushesOnBigots** : fiiiiine he/him 

**cantbebound** : see it wasn’t that difficult, u did it look at u go u funky little queer 

**CrushesOnBigots** : Ok now I feel patronized by some random anon give urself a nickname at least 

**cantbebound** : Oh wow, pulling up the big words 

**CrushesOnBigots** : fuck u 

**Lesbitchian** : Aww here we go, that’s more like u @CrushesOnBigots

 **CrushesOnBigots** : And fuck u too

_cantbebound changed their nickname to Sexuality?WhatsThat_

**CrushesOnBigots** : Wait 

**CrushesOnBigots** : u ace? 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : Dang man what clued u in me who thought I was so sneaky 

**CrushesOnBigots** : bitch 

**CrushesOnBigots** : nah but like. Ace is just like. Straight bs to feel included in queer stuff 

**LadyInCharge** : Ok @CrushesOnBigots, this is a queer space, aces and aro ppl are just as queer as a bi or lesbian or trans person and if you don’t respect that I will have to make you leave the group 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : @LadyInCharge dw I don’t mind talking him down his high horse 

**Sky** : That’s kinda fucked up @CrushesOnBigots 

**CrushesOnBigots** : ??? What did I say??? 

**LIZard** : c’mon man apologize at least 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : Ok so. @CrushesOnBigots, I get what u r saying, lots of ppl think aro-ace folks are just straight ppl who wanna be special, but the thing is that if you don’t feel romantic/sexual attraction, u immediately get singled out and alienated. Ppl dismiss my sexuality all the time because I just don’t wanna sleep with ppl. I haven’t even come out to my gf who is amazing bc I don’t want to see her breakup with me, I’ve had enough of that shit. So no, we aren’t Straight Lite™ or whatever bs you wanna call us. We are also queer and we deserve a place in this community just as much as u do. 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : And thanks guys for the support 

**CrushesOnBigots** : ok so using both u and you in the same text uh ? Nerd 

**CrushesOnBigots** : but whatever. I’m sorry man. or girl? Or uh?? Idk them person?? 

**bloodyfists** : wow u really don’t hang out with queer ppl enough 

**bloodyfists** : she/her btw

_bloodyfists changed their nickname to DownWithCis_

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : @CrushesOnBigots thanks man. Also ya, he/him for me lol I forgot 

**CrushesOnBigots** : @DownWithCis listen. I know literally 0 queer ppl irl. If I came out I wouldn’t be able to go home so. 

**greenpower** : Oh wow that’s terrible! 

**greenpower** : Well, you have us now :) I’m sure the others won’t mind answering questions, if you phrase them less accusingly 

**CrushesOnBigots** : …. Thx 

**DownWithCis** : Dude I will fistfight ur fam just say the word and u got those muscles on ur side 

**Lesbitchian** : kidscouldyoulightenup.jpg 

**NoGenderLeft** : DSDSVGH 

**NoGenderLeft** : no but like @CrushesOnBigots, I get u, I can’t come out to my fam or friends either bc I would be found mysteriously dead if anyone knew

 **LadyInCharge** : yallllll, breaking my heart at 9pm :( that’s not cool! 

**CrushesOnBigots** : I’m a greek tragedy all by myself girl

 **Lesbitchian** : Ok who told the moron about greek tragedies

 **Sky** : Whats wrong with not knowing about greek tragedies? 

**Lesbitchian** : … oh you sweet summer child. 

**Sky** : ??? I have questions 

**Lesbitchian** : can’t answer gtg my roommates are throwing an impromptu pillow fight and I have to win 

**ontheedge** : ur life sounds amazing 

_ontheedge changed their nickname to DancingQueen_

**DancingQueen** : btw, pronouns are they/them

 **greenpower** : Oh! I use she/her :) 

_CrushesOnBigots changed greenpower’s nickname to QAParent_

**plainsight** : he/him 

_plainsight changed their nickname to StarSyndrome_

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : nice nickname! 

**StarSyndrome** : thanks dude 

… 

**CrushesOnBigots** : sjhdj u g u y s look Ifounnnnd a snaiiiiil

 **CrushesOnBigots** : prettyyyyysnail.jpg

 **CrushesOnBigots** : wait nvm wrong chat 

**LIZard** : no come back tell me about the pretty snail I’m hooked now


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb and Dumber should be the name of this groupchat.

**Lesbitchian** : guys omg the girl I’m into just walked past me and winked i’M YELLING 

**Sky** : That’s a good thing tho! 

**Lesbitchian** : thx babe but. I’m a big ass lesbian with no-flirting-syndrome

_CrushesOnBigots changed Sky’s nickname to SweetChild_

**QAParent** : You can do it @Lesbitchian ! :) 

**Lesbitchian** : omfg guys no I can’t 

**Lesbitchian** : She’s too s W e E t 

**CrushesOnBigots** : rip u then 

**Lesbitchian** : fuck u 

**CrushesOnBigots** : :) 

**LadyInCharge** : Wow already starting, it’s barely 8am 

**LadyInCharge** : idk what else I was expecting from a queer group 

**DownWithCis** : lmao ya 

**Thembo** : ah. violence. The sibling love language 

**CrushesOnBigots** : First I reject the very notion that I have a love language, thank u v much

 **CrushesOnBigots** : 2nd I am the perfect only child so jot that down 

**Thembo** : jotted down, bitch 

**CrushesOnBigots** : good

 **SweetChild** : Aww I have a new nickname :) 

**CrushesOnBigots** : omfg Sky why are u like this 

**SweetChild** : ? 

**CrushesOnBigots** : u r so adorable 

**SweetChild** : Aw :) Thanks! 

**NoGenderLeft** : ok take the flirting elsewhere 

**CrushesOnBigots** : again I am asking u that u don’t misinterpret my aggression for affection 

**CrushesOnBigots** : I am trying to bully @SweetChild he is just too himbo to notice 

**CrushesOnBigots** : can’t even bully ppl in peace in this gc smh 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : u defend urself a lot for someone who doesn’t have a crush 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : kinda sus 

**LIZard** : hate to say it but kinda agree 

**LIZard** : also how drunk were u last night I want to see snails

 **DownWithCis** : Give us the Snails 

**QAParent** : The Snails 

_DancingQueen changed CrushesOnBigots’ nickname to SnailLord_

**SnailLord** : thx I hate it 

**Lesbitchian** : The snails bitch boy 

**LadyInCharge** : sir, pls, feed us the Snails 

**SnailLord** : what r u, French? 

**Thembo** : Ok firstling now show us the snails 

**SnailLord** : This is cyberbullying 

**Lesbitchian** : yes :) 

**SweetChild** : its just pay back, give us the snails 

**NoGenderLeft** : whats with you guys and snails 

**NoGenderLeft** : but also

 **NoGenderLeft** : give us the snails @SnailLord

 **SnailLord** : wow bullied on all front, can’t believe it 

**SnailLord** : smileysnail.jpg

 **SnailLord** : snain.jpg 

**SnailLord** : here u guys happy now 

**Lesbitchian** : I’ve gotta ask- what’s with u and naming ur pics on ur phone

 **SnailLord** : I have time and nothing else to do, next 

**Lesbitchian** : Fair 

**DownWithCis** : ok but “snain”??? 

**SnailLord** : Snail in the Rain. snain.

 **Lesbitchian** : how much time alone do u have

 **SnailLord** : a lot 

**Lesbitchian** : Makes sense 

... 

**DownWithCis** : @SweetChild babe did u just- did u just flirt with a third year 

**NoGenderLeft** : omg sky 

**DownWithCis** : b r u h if Sky gets a DATE before I do I'm calling Silva and telling him his kid drank a shitton at last year's Specialists party 

**LIZard** : don't be a snitch 

**LIZard** : but also how hot are we talking bc I may help 

**SweetChild** : it's not a date!! He complimented my technique and asked where I had learned some of the moves and I offered to show him more sometimes 

**SweetChild** : Also Silva isn't my father 

_SnailLord changed SweetChild's nickname to DaddyIssues_

**DownWithCis** : alskslka

 **DownWithCis** : true tho also @DaddyIssues idk how that is not flirting

 **StarSyndrome** : it has to be flirting there is no reason to say that otherwise

 **Lesbitchian** : straight up, nothing more flirty from sky 

**LadyInCharge** : shouldn't u guys pay attention to ur lessons

 **SnailLord** : it's boring 

**SnailLord** : also shouldn't u also be listening to ur class 

**LadyInCharge** : Touché

... 

**Thembo** : ok guys wait up best date spot around Alfea go

 **SnailLord** : the woods

 **Thembo** : IM NOT TRYING TO GET MY BF KILLED 

**StarSyndrome** : Abandoned wing? 

**Thembo** : How are y’all so bad at this yo 

**SnailLord** : idk im single my dates are me & myself

 **Lesbitchian** : gross 

**SnailLord** : I MEANT regular dates 

**SnailLord** : But also that too ig 

**Lesbitchian** : gross x2 

**LadyInCharge** : ew @SnailLord

 **SnailLord** : well u guys find me a boyfriend and I can tell u all about our dates 

**Lesbitchian** : that would be terrible for him 

**SnailLord** : I would be an amazing bf fuck off 

**Thembo** : that’s a lie and u know it 

**Thembo** : also?? Date spots?? Come on peeps 

**Lesbitchian** : idk, the stone circle?? 

**Thembo** : ok so let me recapitulate so that I’ve got everything right 

**LadyInCharge** : take ur time this is a mess 

**Thembo** : very dangerous place where monsters have been spotted on-off vs abandoned place with a lot of hidden shit vs powerful spot where our magics are enhanced 

**Thembo** : you’re all disasters. 

**Lesbitchian** : thank u I try my best 

**DaddyIssues** : what about the old classrooms near the eastern staircase? No one ever really goes there 

**Thembo** : FINALLY a helpful comment thank u @DaddyIssues

 **Thembo** : we can now discuss again Sky’s Daddy Issues and @SnailLord’s sad, sad love life 

**SnailLord** : I would rather we don’t 

**DaddyIssues** : I don’t have daddy issues! 

**DownWithCis** : I heard u call Silva dad once 

**DaddyIssues** : that was an accident! 

**DownWithCis** : Ok mr daddy issues 

**QAParent** : you do have a very close relationship with Mr. Silva … 

**DaddyIssues** : why do you all know so much about me :( 

**LadyInCharge** : Sky. We all go to the same school. You gave us your name and there aren’t many Sky around.

 **DaddyIssues** : OH FUCK THATS RIGHT I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN 

**NoGenderLeft** : HJDGFGHD DUDE 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : b r u h that’s hilarious don’t ever change man 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are fun, until they are not.

**NoGenderLeft** : that feeling when you’ve got a crush on one of your roommates but she doesn’t notice because she’s too busy staring at a guy 

**SnailLord** : mood 

**SnailLord** : rip to u tho

 **QAParent** : aw I’m so sorry that sucks :( 

**NoGenderLeft** : she’s just. Ughhhh 

**NoGenderLeft** : Also today is a he/him day folks, lets hear it for this bad bitch 

**DaddyIssues** : Dude I get you SO MUCH

 **DaddyIssues** : like listen. I know he is an ass but also like. Riven is ?? Hot?? I don’t get it 

**QAParent** : sky honey do you need therapy 

**Lesbitchian** : he needs so much therapy 

**DownWithCis** : finding riven hot is a clear call for help 

**DaddyIssues** : Aw come on he isn’t that bad 

**LadyInCharge** : sky hon. you said yourself he was an ass 

**SnailLord** : sorry for ur loss @DaddyIssues 

**SnailLord** : the loss of ur last braincells if it wasn’t clear enough

 **DaddyIssues** : Oh come on he IS hot !!! Have you guys seen him training??? Also like ngl I feel more and more bi each time he comes back from the shower with only a towel on because that moron forgot his clothes in our room and was too lazy to come grab them before starting the water 

**DownWithCis** : omfg you have a crush 

**DaddyIssues** : He has A B S OKAY 

**LadyInCharge** : sky most specialists do, you guys follow a pretty intensive training 

**DaddyIssues** : I know !! But you would think the guy who caused my bi awakening would be more considerate about my sanity!! 

**SnailLord** : wait he caused your bi awakening??? Dude?? Riven, really?? 

**DaddyIssues** : he is hot and he can be really sweet!!! 

**NoGenderLeft** : Sweet & Riven in the same sentence… I don’t buy it 

**DaddyIssues** : :( you should 

**DaddyIssues** : I know he did a lot of bad shit, esp this year, but it was like,,, not fully his fault 

**SnailLord** : you have a lot of feelings uh 

**SnailLord** : good to know

 **NoGenderLeft** : can we go buy to my issue of: my roommate is too fucking cute 

**NoGenderLeft** : she put on a dress and asked for my opinion and I’m like ma’am pls I’m very much gay rn 

**Lesbitchian** : have you tried: telling her that 

**NoGenderLeft** : NO??? I’m passing as a girl even rn and. I can’t be seen dating a girl 

**NoGenderLeft** : I would get murdered

 **DaddyIssues** : :( that sucks

 **SnailLord** : wait I had forgotten thanks 

_SnailLord changed DaddyIssues’ nickname to HimboSupreme_

**NoGenderLeft** : listen just. She has FRECKLES 

**Lesbitchian** : and here we see a lovely gentle dude freaking out over how cute his roommate is 

**Lesbitchian** : we had previously seen Sky’s issue with father figures that led him to have a crush on riven 

**LIZard** : an unfortunate life event truly 

**NoGenderLeft** : thx for the validation 

**HimboSupreme** : @NoGenderLeft are you only into girls? Sorry if that’s rude I just meant you could try distracting yourself if not 

**NoGenderLeft** : I like ppl of any genders but like. My last relationship was messy so idk if I wanna date rn. I just ??? She makes me feel t h i n g s

 **Thembo** : clearly 

**Thembo** : tho, lmk if it gets too much, I have tips to deal with unwanted crushes 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : ?? I thought you had a boyfriend? 

**Thembo** : I do but listen. I had a crush on one of my roommates before I met him,,, she was very cute for my defence 

**DancingQueen** : is this the “crushing on roommates” club or what 

**DancingQueen** : y’all get on my level and get a crush on ur rival 

**Lesbitchian** : u have ?? A rival?? 

**DancingQueen** : you don’t?? 

**SnailLord** : my rival is not my crush but that shit is hilarious tell us more

 **DancingQueen** : he’s just. He has to be the beeeessssst at everything, ugh

 **DancingQueen** : I’m better than him ofc but come onnnnnn 

**DancingQueen** : anyway I have stuff to do, will see u guys around 

**QAParent** : See you :) 

**QAParent** : I kind of like one of my roommates too, but I’m pretty sure she hates me so does that count as rival 

**Lesbitchian** : No 

**LadyInCharge** : no

 **LIZard** : nope sorry 

**SnailLord** : at most she is ur narrative foil 

**Lesbitchian** : damn man u really are learning more human words every day

 **SnailLord** : fuck u 

**Thembo** : ah, good old SnailLord. Thought we had lost u for a moment there pal 

**SnailLord** : can’t even show one ounce of intelligence in this gc smh 

**SnailLord** : ok gtg I have important shit to do

… 

**DownWithCis** : rip to @HimboSupreme 

**DownWithCis** : he isn’t dead but I saw riven catching him in his arms earlier 

**DownWithCis** : never saw anyone blush so much 

**Lesbitchian** : u g h why don’t I get that too 

**Lesbitchian** : is it too much to ask for some homoeroticism between friends 

**Lesbitchian** : at this point if she even touches my hand I will start crying 

**LadyInCharge** : girl u good 

**NoGenderLeft** : She’s having a breakdown I think 

**SnailLord** : so was @HimboSupreme when riven caught him 

**HimboSupreme** : guyssss that’s not funny :( he caught me by the ASS how was I not supposed to panic 

**LIZard** : JHDSGHS W H A T 

**NoGenderLeft** : oh my god

 **Lesbitchian** : crisis put aside tell us everything 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : bro what

 **StarSyndrome** : riven groped sky??? 

**HimboSupreme** : HE DIDN’T 

**HimboSupreme** : let me talk :( 

**LadyInCharge** : guys let sky talk 

**LadyInCharge** : but also sky give us the deets how the fuck does anyone catches u by the ass 

**Lesbitchian** : did ur ass even fit in his hands 

**DownWithCis** : Sky’s ass is surprisingly flat for someone who exercises so much 

**SnailLord** : and that’s a tragedy

 **LIZard** : f to what could have been Sky’s ass 

**SnailLord** : f … 

**HimboSupreme** : ok SO I was training right and getting my ass kicked by this third year and I was on the platform and I slipped which sucked but like, totally normal, and I was falling, and than I feel hands pushing on my ASS and it was riven?? He let my ass drop after and caught me in his arms but he caught me by the ass 

**HimboSupreme** : my ass isn’t that bad :( 

**Lesbitchian** : sky, I’m a lesbian, it would be stupid of me to lie to you about your ass

 **Lesbitchian** : so here is the truth 

**SnailLord** : it’s flatter than the earth 

**Lesbitchian** : it’s flatter than the- wait @SnailLord did u say than the earth???? 

**SnailLord** : yes :) 

**Lesbitchian** : oh my god 

_Lesbitchian changed SnailLord’s nickname to FlatEarther_

**FlatEarther** : Finally, a name that reflects my true nature 

**LIZard** : are u sure u shouldn’t be the one called Himbo Supreme 

**FlatEarther** : pls don’t insult me like that 

**FlatEarther** : my dumb ass isn’t part of my charm like mr beefcake no ass @HimboSupreme here 

**HimboSupreme** : idk if I should be insulted or flattered 

**LadyInCharge** : flattered 

**Lesbitchian** : definitely flattered 

**FlatEarther** : insulted, bitch

 **QAParent** : for someone who doesn’t have a crush on @HimboSupreme, you sure defend yourself against it a lot @FlatEarther

 **FlatEarther** : tRaItOR

_FlatEarther changed QAParent’s nickname to Brutus_

**Brutus** : hey could we not give me a masc nickname? It makes me hella dysphoric 

**FlatEarther** : fuck sorry 

_FlatEarther changed Brutus’ nickname to Traitress_

**Traitress** : Thanks <3 

**FlatEarther** : np 

**NoGenderLeft** : aw we love you @Traitress!! You’re awesome girl

 **Traitress** : <3 <3 you’re sweet 

**FlatEarther** : didn’t mean to hurt u 

**Traitress** : you’re all good!! 

**LIZard** : love to see you guys being cute like that 

**LIZard** : now lets bully @FlatEarther for his crush on @HimboSupreme

 **HimboSupreme** : wait you have a crush on me?? :0000 

**FlatEarther** : NO 

_FlatEarther left the group_

**LadyInCharge** : ah fuck, we pushed too far guys i’ll see I can get him to come back 

**Traitress** : tell him I’m sorry !! 

**LIZard** : shit I’ll send him a text too 

**HimboSupreme** : I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable :( 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving drama involves a lot of dumbass and a lot of love. In that order.

_This is the start of your conversation with plsdonttalktome. Enjoy!_

**Fairy001** : hey dude, I’m sorry if the guys made you uncomfortable, they shouldn’t have joked around like that. They all feel terrible about it. 

**plsdonttalktome** : np 

**Fairy001** : seriously, we don’t want you to be uncomfortable around us, we are all really sorry. Sky didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, neither did LIZard. 

**plsdonttalktome** : im good dude srsly

**Fairy001** : okay… 

**Fairy001** : do you want to join the group back? 

**plsdonttalktome** : idk yet

**plsdonttalktome** : imma log off for now. See ya. 

… 

_Direct messages between Fairy001 and leylines_

**Fairy001** : liz idk if he will want to come back 

**leylines** : we fucked upppp 

**Fairy001** : we diddddd 

**leylines** : do you think he’s a friend of sky irl? 

**Fairy001** : liz come on, we said that this gc was going to be anonymous for a reason 

**leylines** : sky revealed himself!!! 

**Fairy001** : Leyneth Isabeau Zeryan! I love you pal but no! We aren’t investigating who he is! 

**leylines** : Fiiiine you suck Aisha! I want to make more queer friends :( 

**Fairy001** : which we can do without putting each other in danger! You saw what he said about not being able to go home if he was outed 

**leylines** : fuckkkk I had forgotten. Thx for reminding me girl 

**Fairy001** : he was pretty upset… he said he didn’t know if he wanted to come back

**leylines** : damn that sucks. I like the guy! He’s funny 

**Fairy001** : Yeah same! A bit of an ass sometimes but he’s a good egg I think

**leylines** : yeahhhh 

**leylines** : lets give him some time 

… 

**Lesbitchian** : nooo I pay attention to class for half an hour and :( 

**StarSyndrome** : what happened? 

**Lesbitchian** : just scroll back dude 

**StarSyndrome** : Oh damn 

**LIZard** : guys, if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable in the group, don’t hesitate to let us know okay? 

**NoGenderLeft** : damn that sucks … is he coming back? 

**LadyInCharge** : no idea yet, he said he needed some time

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : damn… 

… 

**plsdonttalktome** : is the offer to come back still on 

**Fairy001** : of course! We’d be super glad to have you back 

**plsdonttalktome** : thx

**Fairy001** : here is the link! 

_Fairy001 has shared a link to the Queer Anonymous group_

**plsdonttalktome** : thx.

… 

_plsdonttalktome has joined the group_

**plsdonttalktome** : yo 

_plsdonttalktome changed their nickname to FlatEarther_

**FlatEarther** : don’t make a fuss 

**NoGenderLeft** : bitch we’ll make a fuss if we want to, u left us for too long unsupervised 

**NoGenderLeft** : who’s gonna be a snarky bitch if u aren’t here 

**Lesbitchian** : well I’m always here

**FlatEarther** : yeah there is always u 

**Lesbitchian** : but don’t pull that shit again asshole 

**Lesbitchian** : we like u!! 

**Traitress** : yeah! We didn’t mean to upset you! 

**HimboSupreme** : I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable :( 

**LIZard** : and I won’t say anything anymore about that topic 

**LadyInCharge** : guys u are overwhelming him 

**FlatEarther** : pls start being mean again omfg 

**FlatEarther** : @Lesbitchian pls bully me 

**Lesbitchian** : u r gonna sit there and take the love we have for u BITCH 

**LIZard** : ain’t never gonna stop loving u BITCH

**HimboSupreme** : you’re stuck with us now :) 

**NoGenderLeft** : every time we insult u I swear we love u more

**FlatEarther** : pls stop 

**FlatEarther** : new topic: anyone saw Silva check out Mr. Harvey’s ass 

**FlatEarther** : bc I saw it and WE GOT ANOTHER ONE FOLKS 

**Sexuality?WhatsThat** : EWWWWW SILVA & HARVEY

**Traitress** : my eyes burn

**Traitress** : I wanna purge this idea from my brain 

**NoGenderLeft** : Strong reaction there, but mood 

**LIZard** : imagining any of the profs in a relationship,,, terrifying 

**LadyInCharge** : rumours were saying Silva and Dowling were dating?? 

**Lesbitchian** : omfg @HimboSupreme enlighten us on ur father

**HimboSupreme** : I take ONE break during training and immediately you guys go mad 

**HimboSupreme** : pls stop talking about silva with anyone this is weird 

**HimboSupreme** : also like he wouldn’t check out Harvey’s ass bc they were friends back when they fought together 

**FlatEarther** : also Silva had a crush on ur actual dad 

**HimboSupreme** : I apologize for earlier and now u stab me in the back like that 

**HimboSupreme** : the NERVE 

**StarSyndrome** : ok but he did tho like he keep talking about ur dad @HimboSupreme

**Lesbitchian** : Specialist dramaaaaaa~

**DownWithCis** : have to agree with @StarSyndrome and @FlatEarther, Silva def has a weird boner for Sky’s dad 

**HimboSupreme** : e w w w w

**HimboSupreme** : now I wanna bleach my brain why would u do this to me 

**DownWithCis** : :) 

**FlatEarther** : :) 

**LadyInCharge** : u guys are cute I love specialist drama 

**HimboSupreme** : what about fairy drama tho give us the deets

**FlatEarther** : hell yes give the dirty laundry 

**Lesbitchian** : fairies are perfect and don’t have dirty laundry 

**Thembo** : I disappear one day and y’all go to shit 

**Thembo** : also have u ever walked past a fairy friend group that’s drama upon drama 

**Thembo** : I sure love being a fairy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First reveals, first reveals... Liz is obviously an OC and i love hir so very much

**Author's Note:**

> And here we GO this is the start hehe ;)


End file.
